


Pain and Pleasure

by starsofcrystal



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Angst and Porn, Dom/sub, Hardcore BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Minor OC - Freeform, Unhappy Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsofcrystal/pseuds/starsofcrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iason brings Riki to a party, and of course Riki loses his temper (again) and fucks some shit up. The question is: does Iason fuck up, too? ONE-SHOT DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND, GENA :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Ily, Gena! Enjoy~ <3

Iason was mad.

No, scratch that; Iason was absolutely livid. Riki could see it through the stiffness in his posture and in the way he roughly gripped the steering wheel, despite the air-car being on autopilot. Hot fury rolled off of his form in waves, and the look in his icy blue eyes promised a punishment Riki would never recover from. He didn't dare squirm around in the passenger seat, knowing that moving would cause the unlubed buttplug to chafe uncomfortably against his walls.

He couldn't help it. That pompous, self-righteous, and cocky asshole of a pet had it coming. He seemed to have forgotten that he was only a pet and Riki felt like he needed to kick him off his high horse himself. How the hell was he supposed to know that this weird cat-human mutation of a pet belonged to the CEO of the biggest company in Tanagura? He wasn't even that nice-looking, just a typical "exotic" with ink-black hair cut into a bob, pale, almost translucent skin, and strange, narrow eyes. Who the hell even names a male pet Gena? And what the fuck was with those ears and tail?

Nevertheless, Iason got pissed. He apologized to the angry CEO, curtly excused himself from the party, threw Riki into the air-car, and pulled his tight leather booty shorts down before roughly shoving the buttplug up his ass, without warning and completely dry.

Riki knew he was going to be screwed --in more ways than one-- once they returned to Eos Tower and were out of the public eye. This fact was only solidified when Iason typed out a quick message on the communication panel in the car. It was addressed to Cal and all it said was to "prepare our room and bring out all of the tools".

Fuck Iason. Fuck that bitchy, self-absorbed Gena. Fuck that CEO with a poor taste in pets.

Fuck. Everything.


	2. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun(?) continues~

Iason didn't even bother with any formalities as he strode into the Eos Tower, Riki being harshly towed along. The Blondie merely walked to the transportation pad as the other elite people in the lobby stared, and teleported up to their room.

Riki's jaw dropped down to the floor when he saw the room. Sure, he was expecting some sex toys or something, but not this. Racks with what he could only identify as a lot of leather and metal filled the room. He was only able to recognize a few gags and cuffs, for Iason had used them on him before. And of course, the sex toys. Three whole racks of sex toys. The bronze-skinned male had to wonder when the Blondie had amassed such a collection of these kinds of things.

The only words Riki found appropriate for this kind of situation popped out of his mouth: "What the fuck?!"

Iason said nothing, roughly picking Riki up and flinging him onto the large bed. The air left the dark-haired male in a rush at the impact and when he recovered, he saw Iason picking a red ball gag off one of the racks. The elite turned to him and finally spoke for the very first time since the incident. "I rarely bring you to parties. I keep you safe and fed, and this is how you thank me. By attacking another pet like the Mongrel you are, even though you knew the only thing I had asked of you was to play nicely with the others. You blatantly disobey orders, and while I normally find your spirit and bite enjoyable, it seems like you've gotten cocky. You think it's okay to do whatever you want, despite it possibly reflecting badly on me. Well, I think it's time to put you into place, show you who your Master is."

"But Iason! Gena was-" Riki began, but was cut off.

"Enough. I don't want to hear your useless excuses anymore. It's time for your punishment." His tone was low, flat, and icy, making even the brave Mongrel experience a twinge of fear. Before he could protest further, the gag was shoved into his mouth, choking off any words. He hated ball gags. They made him drool and he hated the feeling of his mouth being forced to stay open --and Iason knew it.

Riki had a feeling that Iason would completely ignore any previous set boundaries or dislikes.

Shit.

* * *

Iason worked quickly with a disturbing amount of skill, cuffing one hand with cold metal handcuffs to the grate above him. He attached the second pair so that he was suspended, his feet dangling a few inches off the floor. The cuffs were uncomfortable and bit into the skin of his wrists, but the dark-haired man knew better than to struggle and give Iason the satisfaction of punishing him more.

What he didn't expect, however, was the feeling of another cold metal cuff around his ankle. Iason cuffed his ankle to a hook on the floor before quickly cuffing the other to another hook, so that his legs were forced apart.

Riki hated this. He had never felt more vulnerable before, and he wasn't even undressed. How the hell was he supposed to do that now, anyways? He was hanging form a grate, for fuck's sake!

The Mongrel received his answer when Iason used a small knife to cut clean through his clothes, tossing what was left of them to the side.

Now Riki definitely felt exposed, the clanging of the cuffs against the grate a testimony to that as he tried to close his legs and move his hands to cover himself. Iason, however, tsked and grabbed the bronze-skinned male's throat in a choking grip.

"You attempting to hide your body from me only served to anger me more. It blatantly goes against what I taught you."

"It's not that I'm ashamed or anything. You've wiped that feeling from my mind. I'm just instinctively trying to cover myself because I'm immobilized and you're wielding a fucking knife," was what Riki wanted to say, but couldn't, of course. So instead he chose to glare angrily at the Blondie.

Wrong choice.

Iason growled and let go of his throat, turning on the pet ring instead. Immediately, the Mongrel's body was filled with pain and he groaned, writhing around.

"I'll teach you to behave, once and for all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get heated.

Riki wanted to die.

He knew nothing but the tortuous pleasure of denied release and the immense pain of the crop being whipped harshly all over his body. He was furious with himself for even deriving any pleasure from the pain, but it was making him go crazy.

It took only ten more lashes for him to cry.

Hot tears streamed down his face and he wanted to tear out his own eyeballs to stop it. He may be unashamed of his body, but the one thing he hated the most was being weak, and the fact that he was showing weakness made an angry blush spread across his cheeks. And this, in turn, made him even more angry and embarrassed.

Iason stopped at this, staring at the clearly marked body in front of him, glistening blood dripping down the Mongrel's arms and feet from where the metal handcuffs had cut into the skin from him moving and yanking on them too much. Drool streamed in small rivulets down his chin and his normally bronze skin was red. Seeing his Pet like this... it sent a thrill of pleasure straight to his core.

A shudder rippled through Riki as the vibrating buttplug chafed his still-dry walls. It should've hurt, but now he could only weakly try to push his hips down against the burning source of pleasure, achieving absolutely nothing.

Iason had enough of just watching his Pet hang there and writhe around. He uncuffed his feet from the hooks on the floor before uncuffing his hands from the grate above him. Riki fell to the floor with a loud thud and just lay there, unable to move. His entire body burned with searing pain from the whipping and his legs were completely useless. The Elite picked him up and threw him onto the bed where he remained unmoving, sprawled out on the sheets in the position he landed.

Iason turned him over roughly and the Mongrel saw the flash of silver of yet another torture device he had picked off the racks. He didn't see what it was, but rather felt it first when a pinching painful pleasure shot through his nipples. When he looked down at the sudden sensation, he saw two metal clamps attached to a chain pinching his nipples tightly. His chest heaved at the feeling and he wanted to touch himself desperately, but couldn't find the strength to lift his arms. It was as if his mind was completely detached from his body, only able to process the sensations but nothing else.

The Blondie removed the rest of his clothes before kneeling in between the Mongrel's shaking legs. He grabbed the end of the buttplug and roughly pulled it out, making Riki cry out, the sound muffled by the gag. This cry jumped in pitch suddenly as three cold, lubed fingers replaced it, moving in and out at a fast pace. How and when he had managed to get the lube was unimportant to Riki as he proceeded to slip away even further at the beautiful, glorious, tortuous feeling. The bronze-skinned male was almost positive his dick was blue at this point, leaking profusely yet still unable to find release. Everything felt unbearably tight and he could swear his dick would implode soon if he didn't come.

"Look at you taking in my fingers like the hungry Pet you are. You want release, don't you?" Iason teased in a mocking tone and Riki wanted to sob out in response. Instead, he whimpered softly and pushed down further onto the fingers. The Blondie pulled out at this, making Riki thrust down on emptiness and cry out once more.

_I need it I want it please give it to me it hurts end it end it end it end it...!_

His crazed thoughts cut off when he was flipped onto his stomach and Iason's hot and thick length filled him. He didn't wait for Riki to adjust before setting a brutal pace, slamming into his Pet.

Yet Riki could find no relief.

Each thrust managed to make his dick feel even tighter, the pressure building up.

Too much.

He felt the vein breaking before he felt the pain. And when the pain finally did hit him, it was excruciating.

But Iason didn't stop. Instead, he sped up, and Riki tossed his head back and forth, letting out choked sounds. Each bruising thrust hit his prostate directly and caused him to spasm. He was at his limit. Any more and he was sure he would die.

The Blondie finally, finally decided that his Pet had been punished enough when the second vein broke. He loosened the cock ring and Riki screamed.

Relief so painfully strong it made tears begin to fall once more flooded him as he came, hard, writhing around violently, almost convulsing. He was so lost he didn't hear the Blondie grunting as he reached completion inside the clenching, quivering vessel that was his Pet. The Mongrel kept coming until he was half unconscious before his dick finally gave one last weak twitch and he ceased squirming, body still heaving.

The Elite undid the ball gag and moved to put it away when a hoarse whisper reached his ears.

"I wish we never met."

He was out before Iason could respond. He turned around and saw his Riki, broken and bleeding on the bed. Instead of bringing him sadistic pleasure as it had before, the sight only filled him with regret and disgust. His cum was streaked with blood. He was soaked with sweat that undoubtedly stung the open wounds on his wrist and ankles. His dick was bruised badly from internal bleeding. Angry red marks covered every inch of his body where he had been whipped. Tears still glistened in the corners of his closed eyes.

He had gone too far, the punishment much too harsh for such a small offense. He lost control and wound up hurting his beloved Pet.

_What have I done?_

He reached forward and cupped his Mongrel's face, stroking it with his thumb. A strange, deep ache in his chest caused his throat to tighten uncomfortably and he looked away as shame filled him for the first time.

The words came out in a tight whisper before he could stop them, unheard and too late.

"I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... What have I done indeed. Well, I hope you filthy sinners (Gena) enjoyed it anyways ;)


End file.
